jrpserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Farah Kaldyn
Farah Kaldyn is an adventurer affiliated with the Maelstrom and a member of Reclamations United. General Information Farah is a caring and patient individual, for the most part, with a good idea of her own strengths and limitations. Having difficulty expressing herself under most circumstances, Farah is quiet and more than willing to let others do the talking. When action is called for, though, she's often one of the first to join the fray in an effort to protect her friends and enjoy the thrill of battle. Appearance Farah's skin is a warm brown color. She has silvery-white hair, which goes down to her lower back when not tied up in a ponytail. She tends to dress in light to downright skimpy clothing as a result of her sensitivity to heat. Battle clothing includes leather vests and longboots with the occasional armored coat. Relaxation ranges from extremely casual clothes to breezy dresses, usually accenting her legs or bust. She nearly never wears pants, as she prefers to show off her thighs. She has long, hare-like ears as a result of her transformation into a viera. She was also given claw-like fingernails and the strangely-shaped feet that are normal for the race. Mannerisms She speaks in an accent reminiscent of a scottish pirate, albeit restrained in most company. Ex. "Th' quick brown fox over th' lazy dog" In the presence of other Lominsans, she will loosen her accent greatly. Ex. "Th' quick brown fox jumps o'er th' lazy dog. But th' dog prolly ent worth 'is salt if 'is fox is tryin 't' avoid 'im!" She works hard to excel in the fields that matter to her, mainly fighting as that is her primary vocation. She can't fight all the time, however, and fills the other hours with researching various topics or reading for the fun of it. She also enjoys spending time with others, particularly while drinking or cuddling (tends to do both at the same time), with her favorite companion for both being her girlfriend. She has a quiet personality, wrapped up in her own mind for most of the time. She does tasks and goes about her day in relative silence unless she needs to speak with someone. She compensates for this by being bubbly and "fun" (as she percieves it) around the people she trusts and cares about. This usually leads to her spontaneously hugging people, or reacting to things in an intense manner. Farah particularly enjoys affectionate contact, usually in the form of hugs or the aforementioned cuddling, and will take every opportunity to hug or place someone in her lap. Skills and Capabilities Farah was trained as a Marauder from the age of 12, and became skilled enough to be considered for training in a squadron based around crippling offense and speed. Recently, she's increased her skill with an axe by undertaking training with the Maelstrom's new Warriors. Her other martial talents include proficiency with a greatsword and now-reduced Dark Knight skills, which she obtained through a job stone found during her self-enforced exile. Her current preference, however is Red Magic, particularly focused around using the rapier, primarily, as opposed to the magic. She spent nearly a year building her knowledge and technique through a series of books that she'd hunted down. She's incredibly strong and quick, a result of a mix of familial traits, her own efforts, and her new form. Her speed is further increased by her being aspected towards wind due to generations of her family living in areas rich in wind-aspected aether. This aspectation allows her to control the air around her subconsiously, but through effort she can use it to attack or enhance her own actions. Her new life as a Viera comes with all the physical traits typical of the race, such as enhanced senses (particularly hearing), increased heart rate and breathing, and heightened reflexes and strength. The enhanced sense include a keener sense of smell, similar in strength to a Miqo'te's, which Farah can use to track creatures, or even sense emotions like fear or excitement which have chemical components. Family (Any family that the character has or familial connections they've made) Additional Notes (Any important notes about the character that don't fit in above categories) History (Any history or backstory of your character that is relevant.) Category:Characters